The Gods Discovered: Percy Jackson (Book 1)
by hazellevasquezhang
Summary: Gaea fatally injured Hecate causing the Mist to disappear, which makes the gods reveal themselves. When Percy has to go to Goode, and try to not get discovered, for his senior year, will he succeed? Originally on Wattpad Rated K For monster fights.
1. WHAT!

**Percy's PoV**

"Percy, get out of the car," Paul told me.

"FINE!" I groaned. I did not. I was not looking forward to senior year without Annabeth.

"Come on Percy. You can go to college with her in New Rome next year."

I got out and walked to the office, and got my schedule. When I got to my locker, I felt some one jump on my back.

"Where the Hades have you been Percy!"

"Izza?" I asked. Izza is a perky, black haired girl, who is SUPER hyper. Sort of like a female Leo.

"No Styx," Izza replied.

"Wait what? Styx? Hades?" I asked, catching up to her words.

"Didn't you hear? There was a war against Gaea and something called the "Mist" disappeared. The Greek Gods are real! There's no more government, only the gods! We're going to be learning about the greatest heroes, one of them being Perseus, not the old one but a new one. He's our age too!"

As Izza said this I realized she was talking about me and the Seven. I felt myself pale.

"Where were you last year anyways?"

"Oh. I was touring the world with some cousins of mine."

"Okay then."

"Where are Lily and Jake?" I asked. Lily and Jake were twins whit blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oh they're already at homeroom with Mr. Blofis. Who do you have?"

"Mr. Blofis."

"Let's go."

When we sat down, Paul walked in.

"As you all know, the gods are real and so are their children, demigods. We will be learning Ancient Greek, Mythology, Latin, and Combat. Mythology will replace English, Ancient Greek will be replacing Spanish, Latin will replace French, and Combat will replace P.E." Paul told everyone, just as the bell rang.

"Okay everyone go to your next class."

"What do you guys have?" Izza asked us.

"Combat," we chorused.

"Let's go."

 _Hey everyone. I'm homeschooled so I don't know how an actual school works so sorry if this is insanely off base but yeah, soooo...Thanks for reading and Please Vote and Comment!_

 _Thanks!_

 _~HazelLevasqueZhang_


	2. Listen Up Cupcakes!

**Percy's Pov**

When we finally got to the gym I saw my second favorite satyr, Coach Hedge.

"Hey Coach! How's Chuck?" I asked him.

"Chuck's good. Clarisse is taking care of him while me and Mellie are working," He replied.

"Listen Up Cupcakes! I'm Coach Hedge, and I will be your combat teacher."

"Why are you wearing shaggy pants?" Someone called out from behind me.

"These aren't pants! I'm a satyr!"

"Oh! So you're half donkey."

"Half goat!"

"You know this crazy satyr?" Izza whispered to me, as Coach kept arguing with that kid.

"Yep."

"How?" Lily whispered to me.

"He chaperoned my cousins and I when we traveled last year."

"Oh."

"Today we will start our sword-fighting unit. I will need two volunteers for a demonstration!" Coach Hedge called out. Everybody raised their hand except me.

"Okay! Jackson! Peterson! Come on up Cupcakes!"

"Which one?"

"Jake."

"Coach! I'm trying to stay low," I whisper yell at him.

"To bad Cupcake. Just say I taught you some on our "little trip"."

Hedge tossed us our wooden swords. I hate not fighting with Riptide, the sword just feels off-balance to me.

"Go ahead Cupcakes!" Coach yelled at us while leaning on his baseball bat.

Jake ran at me and swung his sword. I simply sidestepped and knocked his feet out from underneath him.

"Sorry," I told him as he stands back up.

"You're going to lose Percy," Jake says and goes at me more determined, he hates losing. We fight for about a minute, him going like crazy and me relaxed and in my element, until I disarm him with my sword at his neck.

"Yield?"

"Yield," he admits grudgingly.

"Good job Cupcakes!" Hedge said. I look at everyone else in my class staring at me.

"What?"

"WHAT?! WHERE THE HADES DID YOU LEARN TO FIGHT LIKE THAT!?" Izza shrieked at me.

"Coach taught me that for self-defense while we were traveling," I said.

"Okay Cupcakes Pair up! Me and Jackson will be helping you with style and strategy."

I saw Jake pair up with Izza and Lily pair up with some curly red-headed girl with a ton of freckles who seemed familiar, but I couldn't place her. After about an hour we're dismissed to go to Greek Mythology. When we get there we find our seats and wait for Paul.

"Okay class. Today we are going to be starting with the basics, The Olympians," Paul started.

"Athlete?" Someone asked.

"No. The Gods," Paul replied.

"Oh."

"Who can name the Twelve Olympians?" Paul asked. Everyone but me raised their hand.

"Percy. Please name the Twelve Olympians."

"Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hades, Aphrodite, Demeter, Ares, Zeus, and Hera," I replied glaring at Paul. Thunder rumbled outside.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered under my breath.

"Percy, you listed Thirteen Olympians," Paul said.

"Well Hades isn't always considered an Olympian," I amended.

"Okay then."

After that I just tuned out, I mean I already know all this and I can't read what he's writing, so I just wait for the lunch bell to ring until I get up and walk up to Paul.

"Thanks a lot for telling me that the gods have been discovered, Paul!" I whisper-yell at him.

"I didn't tell you?"

"No! I get here and Izza is going "Styx" and "Hades" and talking about the Great _Perseus_ who happens to be _me_! And then you go and call on me for an answer about my _family_! And Coach calling on me since he knows I'm good with a sword! I am _trying_ to stay on the down low, and you guys aren't helping!

"Sorry about that," Paul said.

"It's okay, just next time give me a warning," I told him and went to lunch.

"What was that about?" Izza asked me.

"Nothing, my mom needed me to tell him something," I said dismissing the question.

"Oh, okay. What's next?"

"Ancient Greek."

What fun.

 _Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying my story!_

 _Please vote and comment!_

 _~HazelLevasqueZhang_


	3. Ancient Greek and a Monster Attack

**Percy's PoV**

When we walked into Ancient Greek, I saw the last person I expected.

"Chi-Mr. Brunner! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Percy. I will explain later," Chiron told me.

"Everyone settle down now. I am Mr. Brunner. I will be teaching you Ancient Greek, to start out I will be asking what certain words mean. Raise your hand if you know the answer. Now, can anyone tell me what _Anaklusmos_ means?"

No one raised their hands.

"Percy, can you tell us what it means?"

"Riptide," I tell him.

"Very good, Now who can tell us what _Vlacas_ means?"

"Cow?" the same person called out like they did in Combat and Mythology.

"No. it is basically calling yourself and idiot in Ancient Greek," Lily said. As she said that the bell rang.

"Okay everyone. You will be writing down a vocabulary list of four words. It's due tomorrow. Oh, and Percy please stay behind."

As everyone else left, I went up front to talk to "Mr. Brunner".

"What are you doing here Chiron?"

"Another house call. We can't send out satyrs anymore because of the Mist disappearing, so I am teaching here for the year, until we can find a way to find new _campers_ ," he told me.

"Good luck with that Chiron. I should go now your next class is coming and I'm on free period right now."

"See you tomorrow Percy. Be Careful."

After I left Chiron's classroom I went to the library, knowing that's where Izza and the twins would be.

"Hey Percy! What did Mr. Brunner want?"

"Oh just to check in with me and tell me if I needed help with my dyslexia I could ask him."

Boom!

"Did you guys just hear that?" I ask.

Boom!

"What is that noise?" Lily asks.

BOOM!

"Maybe we should get out of here," Jake suggests before I see a pair of red eyes, and hear a growl.

"That's a good idea. How about you guys go left and I go right?" I say as I push them to the left and sprint right. I eventually burst into a supply room and the hellhound is right behind me. I shove the door close and uncap Riptide.

"PERCY! What's going on?! Are you okay!?" I hear Izza yelling through the door.

"Yeah everything's fine! I'm just hiding from that...thing,"I yell back as I sidestep and stab the hellhound, reminding myself that this isn't Mrs. O'Leary.

"Well come out! The thing disappeared!" Lily called out.

"Okay," I said stepping out of the door after dousing myself quickly to get rid of the dust.

"Guys we need to start to head over to Latin," Lily reminded us.

Joy.

 _Hi everyone!_

 _Please vote and comment! Thanks for reading!_

 _Thanks,_

 _~HazelLevasqueZhang_


	4. Greek History and a Project, Oh My

**Percy's PoV**

"Hello, everyone. I am Ms. Silva and I am you Greek History teacher this semester," a black haired lady came in and sat down at the desk in the front of the room.

"Now the Greeks were very religious and superstitious. They were polytheistic, can anyone tell me what that means? You there, in the back, black hair what's your name?" She asked me.

"Percy Jackson," I answered.

"Mr. Jackson what does polytheistic mean?"

"It means that they worship many gods," I answered.

"Correct. We will be focusing on their pantheon for the next few weeks. I have written the names of the Twelve Olympians and will be splitting you up into groups of five. you will then have five minutes to pick a god or goddess and tell me. You will be doing a project on your chosen god and it is due one week from today. Once I call your group discuss amongst yourselves which god you want. Group one will be: Percy Jackson, Isabelle Lakes, Lily Peterson, Jake Peterson, and Abigail Togan," After that I tuned her out. I looked around for Abigail. I saw a girl with brown hair walking over to us.

"Hi I'm Abigail," She introduced herself. After we all introduced ourselves we got down to business.

"I think we should do Poseidon," I offered.

"What about Athena?" Lily offered.

"No," I said. She would kill me.

"Zeus?" Jake offered. He hates me.

"Nope," I said.

"How about Dionysus?" Abigail asked. I thought about it for a sec. I thought about how many times he's threatened to turn me into wine or a dolphin.

"Not the best idea," I replied.

"Ooh! I know! Ares!" Izza exclaimed. He would turn me into a prairie dog and run me over.

"What's wrong with Poseidon?" I asked.

"He's so overdone I feel like Percy," Lily told me.

"I think that's a good idea," Abigail threw in.

"I guess we could do Poseidon," Jake relented.

"Yeah we could use blue poster board and green pens!" Izza said.

"Time's Up! Group One who is your god?" Ms. Silva asked us.

"Poseidon!" Izza exclaimed, I did mention she was ADHD right?

"Group Two?"

"Athena," that red haired girl from combat said. Why did she seem so familiar?!

"Group 3?"

"Ares."

"Group 4?"

"Dionysus."

"Group 5?"

"Zeus."

"Remember these are due next week, class dismissed."

"Do you guys want to come over to my house tonight?" I asked.

"Sure," They chorused. I gave Abigail my address.

"How does 4:30 sound?"

"See you then!" Abigail said and left.

"See you guys tonight!" I said and walked home after leaving a not for Paul in his Prius.

When I finally got back to my mom and Paul's apartment, I made a list of possible materials we might need and decided to IM Annabeth.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow except this offering and show me Annabeth in Boston," I said tossing a drachma in the makeshift rainbow.

"Percy! How's school been?"

"Hey Annabeth. It's okay. Did you know the Mist is gone?"

"Oh gods no."

"Yep. I came into school and got tackled by I- one of my friends there. They told me about the great Perseus who happens to be the same age as me, oh wait he is me!"

"Be careful Seaweed Brain," she told me as the doorbell rang.

"Got to go. Talk to you later!" I said swiping my hand through the Iris Message and letting Izza, Lily, Jake, and Abigail in.

"Hey guys. So hows are we going to do this?"

"How about we go get supplies, and then come back here and search about Poseidon online?"Jake suggested.

"Or we could go to the library. We don't have any electronics in my house," I said.

"Gods Percy do you live in the stone age?" Izza asked.

"The library sounds fine let's go," Lily said.

Once we got all the supplies we needed and got to the library Jake went and sat down at one of the computers along with Lily, Izza, and Abigail all looking over his shoulder.

"I'm going to go look at books on the other side of the library," I said not wanting to put out a "free food" sign for any monsters. A few minutes later Izza ran up to me.

"We got what we need. Let's go back to your place."

When we got back, I unlocked it and went in, the others behind me.

"Do you guys want to work in the kitchen or the living room?" I asked.

"Let's work in the kitchen," Lily said. We grabbed our supplies and walked into the kitchen. When we got there I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hey Percy. You really need some better snacks."

 _Hey everyone! I do not own Abigail! She belongs to EmperorsNewCloth!_

 _Please Vote and Comment!_

 _Thanks!_

 _~HazelLevasqueZhang_


End file.
